Playing online games, i.e., games played over a computer network, is a popular Internet-based activity. Some online games are single-player games, while others are multi-player games. In the case of multi-player games, which are growing in popularity due at least in part to the social interaction that they afford, players typically must access a game server at the same time to initiate a game. This requirement can make it difficult for friends to participate in a multi-player game together.
Social networking websites such as Facebook provide a convenient way for friends to interact online. However, to participate in a multi-player game together, friends typically must leave their feed streams to play the game on a separate canvas.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.